bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
This page lists the various achievements in Big Business Achievements The standard achievements. *'Cabin Boy / Seaman / Sailor / Seasoned Seafarer / ... :' Fill 10 / 25 / 50 / 100 / 200 / ... containers at your Commercial Port *'Selfless / Magnanimous / Noble Helper / Kind Benefactor / Hope and Support:' Fill 10 / 25 / 50 / 100 / 200 containers at your friends Commercial Port *'Better than Eiffel:' Complete the tremendous construction of the Eiffel Tower *'Road Worker / Road Master / Asphalter / Road Brigadier / Road Commander:' Build 10 / 100 / 350 / 1,000 / 2,500 road cells *'Commercial Agent / Subcontactor / Supplier / Manufacturer / Importer:' Complete 7 / 100 / 1,500 / 5,000 / 25,000 contracts *'Businessman / Capitalist / Entrepreneur / Business Shark / Industrial Magnate:' Collect income 250 / 2,000 / 10,000 / 50,000 / 100,000 times *'Carpenter / Builder / Subcontractor / ... / City Builder:' Build 3 / 15 / 50 / ... / 100 Residential Buildings *'Project Planner / Engineer / Industrialist / Major Industrialist / Monopolist: '''Build 4 / 7 / 15 / 25 / 50 Industrial Buildings *'Entertaiment Seeker / Party Organizer / Maker of Joy / Lord of Mirth / Boogie-Woogie Man:' Build 5 / 20 / 50 / 100 / 200 Entertainment Facilities *'Nature Lover / Naturalist / Protector of Nature / Great Ecologist / One with Nature:' Place 5 / 50 / 100 / 250 / 450 Decorations *'Volunteer / Firefighter / Fire Chief / Fire Rescuer / Fire Tamer:' Extinguish 3 / 25 / 125 / 500 / 1,500 fires *'Paramedic / Pro Medic / Top Medic / Rescue Squad Commander / World Class Rescuer:' Provide medical aid 10 / 25 / 125 / 500 / 1,500 times *'Quick / Impatient / Determined / Speed Junkie / Instantaneous:' Complete instantly 2 / 7 / 15 / 20 / 50 times *'Planner / Rationalizer / Project Planner / Capable Engineer / Prominent Designer:' Relocate buildings 25 / 100 / 350 / 1,000 / 2,000 times *'Warehouse Manager / Senior Warehouse Manager / Warehouse Supervisor / Warehouse Administrator / Warehouse Director:' Upgrade the Warehouse to level 3 / 5 / 7 / 9 / 10 *'Dependable / Persistent / Goal Oriented / Persevering / Tenacious:' Spend 3 / 9 / 24 / 48 / 96 online hours in the game *'Frugal / Economical / Wealthy / Calculating / Affluent:' Accumulate 100,000 / 250,000 / 1,000,000 / 2,500,000 / 7,000,000 in your account *'Thrifty / Banker / Millionaire / Financial Magnate / Money cannot buy happiness:' Accumulate 30 / 50 / 75 / 100 / 200 in your account *'Assistant / Firm Shoulder / Trusty Partner / Loyal Friend / Always There to Help!:' Repair 5 / 25 / 50 / 250 / 500 of your friends' buildings *'Hygiene Enthusiast / Cleaner / Germaphobe / Bane of Microbes / Dirt Bane:' Clean 10 / 30 / 50 / 250 / 500 of your friends' buildings *'Driver / Transporter / Autopark Manager / Autopark Owner / Transportation Company Director:' Buy 3 / 7 / 25 / 75 / 150 vehicles *'Trailblazer / Lover of Expanses / Land Investor / Major Landowner / Tycoon:' Expand territory 5 / 15 / 50 / 100 / 200 times *'Attentive / Thoughtful / Golden Goose / Sugar Daddy / Patron:' Send 3 / 15 / 50 / 100 / 250 free gifts *'Generous / Gift Squanderer / Philanthropic / Charitable / Big Heart:' Send 1 / 5 / 10 / 20 / 50 paid gifts *'Noticeable / Popular / Famous / Glorified / Legendary:' Get 10 / 25 / 75 / 150 / 400 free gifts *'Best / Famed / Renowned / Star / Superstar:' Get 1 / 5 / 25 / 50 / 100 paid gifts *'Social Network Expert:' Register in Facebook and Twitter *'Photography Enthusiast / Mementoist / Keeper of Memory / Professional Photographer / Photo Gallery Owner:' Post 5 / 10 / 25 / 50 / 100 screenshots on Facebook *'Photographer / Still Life Capturer / Guardian of Time / Photo Art Master / Photo Artist:' Post 5 / 10 / 25 / 50 / 100 screenshots on Twitter *'Sociable / Master of Communication / Open Book / Heart of the Party / Distinguished Orator:' Post 15 / 30 / 75 / 150 / 250 messages on Facebook *'Linked In / Genial / Bold / Without Complexes! / One of Us:' Post 10 / 25 / 50 / 100 / 200 messages on Twitter *'Friendly / Communicable / Affable / Good Companion / Life of the Party: Make friends with 2 / 5 / 15 / 30 / 50 players *'''Opponent of Comfort / Destroyer of Homes / Disrupter of Order / Agent of Chaos / ... : Demolish 10 / 20 / 75 / 150 / ... Residential Buildings *'Force of Destruction / Reorganizer / Transformer / Reformist / Esteemed Reformer:' Demolish 7 / 15 / 25 / 50 / 75 Industrial Buildings *'Opponent of Entertainment / Serious Mime / Destroyer of Joy / Hater of clowns / Don't Be So Serious!:' Demolish 15 / 50 / 100 / 250 / 400 Entertainment Facilities *'Dispatchers Assistant / Dispatcher / Chief Dispatcher / Navigator / Chief Navigator:' Send cars on trips 5 / 50 / 200 / 500 / 1,000 times at the Terminal *'Transporter / Transportation Organizer / ... / Transportation Company Director / Car Dealership Owner:' Acquire 3 / 7 / ... / 15 / 20 cars at the Terminal *'Escort / Tour Guide / Guide / Cicerone / On Baedeker's Trail:' Send 750 / 3,000 / 12,000 / 40,000 / 90,000 citizens on trips at the Terminal *'In Pursuit of Avocado / Avocado Lover / Sweet Tooth / Avocado Hunter / True Exotica! :' Bring back 15 / 25 / 75 / 150 / 400 avocado from trips at the Terminal *'Attentive / Responsive / Kind / True Friend / Master of Goods Deeds:' Help 10 / 50 / 200 / 500 / 1,000 citizens wandering around town *'Early Successes / Auspicious Beginning / The Worst is Behind You / A Step from Victory / At The Peak of Success:' Get 20% / 40% / 60% / 80% / 100% achievements Secret achievements *'Connecting Lands:' Complete the tremendous construction of the River Bridge *'Seawolf:' Send 5 fully loaded ships in a row at your Commercial Port *'Port Manager:' Complete construction of the Commercial Port *'Major Shipowner:' ??? *'Tamer of the Elements:' ??? *'Energy Magnate:' ??? *'The Top Player:' Make it into the Top 3 in the contest (place 1st, 2nd, or 3rd in a daily production contest) *'Among the Best:' Take any prize in the contest (place in the top 100 in a daily production contest) *'One fell swoop:' Launch 5 trips at the Terminal simultaneously *'Passenger Comfort:' Acquire one vehicle of each type at the Terminal *'Leave Me Alone:' Transport all citizens out of town *'Number of the Beast:' Have exactly 666 *'Marble Businessman:' Produce 30 Marble *'No Excesses:' Destroy 500 Decorations *'Ingrate:' Destroy 300 Gifts *'Elite district:' Construct all buildings for ruby *'Home, Sweet Home:' Build 6 Houses *'Cowboy Is My Middle Name!:' Build 7 Ranches *'Sushi Lover': Build 10 Sushi Bars *'Hopeless Romantic:' Build 10 Romantic Places *'Bookworm:' Build 10 Bookstores *'Sweet Tooth:' Build 3 Confectionary Plants *'Fast food lover:' Build 10 Hot Dog Stands *'Incorrigible Sweet Tooth:' Build 10 Donut Cafés *'Caffeine Junkie:' Build 10 Coffee Houses *'Lover of Tropics:' Build 10 Palm Trees *'Farmer': Build 5 Farms *'Tennis Aficionado:' Build 10 Tennis Courts *'Vitamin Maniac:' Accumulate 15 Fruit *'Yum yum yum:' Accumulate 15 Cookies *'Beaver buddy:' Accumulate 15 Logs *'Cheeeese!:' Accumulate 15 Cheese *'The fever got me!:' Accumulate 20 Golden Ingots *'Dictator:' Refuse to help 500 citizens *'I don't need this territory!:' Buy all regions in any square 3x3 except the central region. Special Achievements *'Marathoner!:' Get into the game five days in a row and get a reward *'Lord of Winter:' Upgrade the Ice Fortress to level 3 *'Elite Builder:' Build all Entertainment Facilities in the shop *'... / ... / ... / ... / Santa's Favorite:' Receive ... / ... / ... / ... / 35 Gifts from Santa *'Lord of Snow:' Build an Ice Fortress *'First-Class Builder:' Buy all the Entertainment Facilities in the shop *'Festive Spirit:' Build a Christmas Tree *'... / ... / ... / ... / Wish Master:' Receive ... / ... / ... / ... / 1,000 letters from citizens *'Friend of Easter Bunny:' Build 4 different Easter buildings *'Uniter of Nations:' Buy three National Flag (when available) *'Radiant Business:' Build two Sun Cafes *'In case of War!:' Accumulate 10 Croissants from the Bakery *'Just Starting Out / Space Show / Volley of Freedom / Fireworks of Independence / Salute of Unity' Find 3 / 6 / 10 / 15 / 20 Gifts Near The Cannon *'Freedom and Independence: '''Upgrade The White House To Level 3 *'Festivities Organizer / Master Of Ceremony / Festivities Manager / Independence Day Organizer / Party King''' Collect 300 / 800 / 1400 / 2100 / 3000 Confetti *'Star-Spangled Banner:' Build The White House *'... / Leprechauns' Greeter / Leprechauns' Acquaintance / Leprechauns' Buddy / Leprechaun Best Friend:' Get ... / 100 / 150 / 250 / 300 St. Patrick's Day resources *'Keeper of Treasures:' Build a Leprechaun Treasury *'Treasure Multiplier:' Upgrade the Leprechaun Treasury to level 3 *... / ... / Sensitive / Connecting Hearts / Ruler of Destinies: Collect ... / ... / 250 / 400 / 600 Valentine's Day resources *'Hopeless Romantic:' Build a Romantic Hotel *'Patron of Lovers:' Upgrade the Romantic Hotel to level 3 *'... / ... / ... / ... / Ready for Winter!:' Get ... / ... / ... / ... / 500 winter resources *'King of the Mountain:' Build a Mountain Ski Resort *'The better the track, the more money it brings:' Upgrade the Mountain Ski Resort to level 3 *'... / ... / Harvester of Crops / Holiday Organizer / ... :' Collect ... / ... / 100 / 300 / ... Thanksgiving resources *'... / ... / Kindhearted / ... / Turkeys love you:' Treat ... / ... / 60 / ... / 120 turkeys *'Thankful:' Build a Thanksgiving Day Fair *'Eternally Grateful:' Upgrade a Thanksgiving Day Fair to level 3 * Thembling with fear / ... / ... / Brave / Adventurous : Collect 10 / ... / ... / 100 / 200 Halloween resources *'Evil Spirits Hunter:' Build 2 Dark Altars, 2 Witch's Huts and 2 Caves of Horrors *'Evil forces defeater:' Build the Mansion of Darkness *'Unshakable defender:' Upgrade the Mansion of Darkness to level 3